Calm Before The Storm
by Maxamillion1617
Summary: Basically, this story takes place before Diamond City was ever founded. It's a short story about some ordinary scavengers who venture away from their settlement to gather some supplies.


"Calm before the Storm"

It's amazing how the world can change so much in such little time. I gaze at the ruined buildings and cracked roads in front of me; we pass cars that are rusted over and contain the remains of its previous owners. I see an old crashed military helicopter with the pilot's body still sitting in the cockpit, grasping a photo of some young girl. I look over and see Jimmy staring at it too.

"Hey, Jim?" His eyes examined the scene intently.

"Yeah, Matt?"

"Is it like this all over...you know...the world." Jimmy took a moment to respond." It's always been like this."

We salvaged what we could from the wreckage of the helicopter and the surrounding buildings.

"Whats our loadout Jim?"

"Uh, I managed to salvage some circuitry and medical supplies from the helicopter. I also found a decent pair of boots in one of those clothing stores nearby. This should get us a week and a half's worth of rations from the company." "We should get moving before sunset."

We turned around and started to head back home. I continued to gaze at everything around me and then a sign caught my eye.

"Hey, Jim."

"Yes, Matt?"

"What does that sign say?"

"It says, Fenway Park. I used to go there and watch baseball games with my dad."

I was surprised. I never knew that Jimmy was a baseball fan.

"We have about two hours till dark, so how bout it, Jim? Let's take a trip down memory lane."

"Yeah, sure why not. I'm getting bored anyway."

We walk down Commonwealth Ave. towards Fenway. This part of the city seems so barren and lifeless. I was able to spot a few pigeons and two stray dogs. I used to have a dog when I was little. That was a long time ago though. I take note of a few locations that may be worth a salvaging run. If Jim and I can find some place with a ton supplies and tech, we might be able to buy some houses on the Waterfront. As we draw closer to Fenway Park, I notice that Jim's eyes start to light up. I haven't seen this old fart smile in a while. He's always been a quiet person and no one knows much about him. Finally, after about over a half hour of walking, we reach Fenway Park. I watch Jimmy jump up and down with glee. "The park is still standing! It's still standing!" Jim races through the front entrance of the park and right out into the stands. I wait outside for a minute and patrol the perimeter to make sure it's safe before I enter. I see Jimmy gazing out onto the field, replaying the memories in his mind. "Hey Matt, I want to show you something." I walk over and he points toward the left field. "That my boy is the Green Monster. If you hit the ball over the wall, it was always a home run." I let him ramble on about baseball and how he used to dream of being a professional baseball player. I never seen him open up like this. I barely remember my early childhood. I wonder if my parents took me to baseball games.

I leave Jimmy alone so I can scout out the rest of the stadium for supplies and bats. It would also be nice to find a Red Sox bobblehead to complete my collection at home. I enter the souvenir store and start rummaging around for anything useful. It mostly just trash and ruined clothing scattered on the floor. There's a safe in the back of the store behind the cashier's desk. I wonder if anything useful is inside? I search around for a key but I'm not able to find one. I did find this cool baseball hat that was still in good condition. I put it on and examined myself in the window of the store. I decided that I liked it and turned around to search for the key some more. I'm interrupted when I'm knocked off balance and hear a loud crumbling noise from the stands. I just remember that Jimmy is out there. I dash out the exit and out into the stadium. I look around and I see the stands in the left side of the structure has collapsed. I scan the area but I don't see Jimmy. "Jimmy! Jimmy are you okay?!" There is no response"," and I start to panic. I move towards the collapsed section of the stands and stop when I hear a faint voice coming from the field. I see Jimmy crushed under some debris from the stands. "Jimmy! Can you hear me?" I get a faint response that I cannot decipher but now I know he's alive. "Hold on! I'm coming to get you." I'm going to have to move fast if I want to get both of us home before nightfall. It's not safe to be out in the city at night.

I hurdle over the sidebar on the lowest row of seats and I make my way towards Jimmy. I wonder how bad he's hurt. Can I get him before nightfall? Will we survive this? All these questions race through my head and strain my mind. I need to stay focused if I want to get him back alive. I reach Jimmy after what seems like running a mile. "Hey, are you okay? Is anything broken?" I do not get a response. I bend down and put my hand to his throat and my head to his chest. I feel and faint heartbeat and soft breathing. Thank God he's alive. Now I need to get him out of here. I lift the broken seats and chunks of concrete of him. I pick him up and start to make my way towards the nearest exit. I struggle to carry him and wonder about how much candy the guy eats. Suddenly, I hear a distant popping sound. What is that sound? I'm so distracted by that sound that I don't notice falling to the ground. I hit the ground and break my nose. I clutch my face and then I feel extreme pain in my side. I reach over and feel a warm liquid gushing out of my shirt. Oh god...it hurts...it hurts. I can't move because of the pain. I glance over at Jimmy's seemingly lifeless body. Then my vision goes black for a second and I feel more pain in my face. Two thugs are beating me with bats. This is it...I'm going to die. Next thing I know, I see the leading thug standing over me. He's wearing a satin jacket with leather modifications on the chest, boots, and long pants. "Alright, that's enough!" The two thugs stop hitting and the leader bends down. "Who are you? Where did you come from? Why the hell are you trespassing in my territory?" I could not answer if I wanted to. My lips were swelled up and I couldn't breathe. "Quiet one eh? No matter… we'll find your settlement soon and...colonize it." The thugs chuckle and burst out laughing hysterically. "Loot them of their stuff and kill the old man. Not the boy though, I want him alive." One of the thugs respond. "Why? Both of em have no use. Let's have some fun with them first…" "Geez Indian, we are not scalping them...we aren't…" The leader responds. "Enough! Do what I told you to do and let's get out of here." The two thugs grab Jimmy and lift him up where he is hovering over my body. The leading thug pulls out a revolver from under his coat and puts it up to Jimmy's head. I hear Jimmy whisper a faint message. "...Matt...find...find Alexie…" I watch in horror as I hear the gun go off and see Jimmy's lifeless body fall next to me.

He hits the ground with a thud and blood gushes out of his head. The leading bandit turns to me and picks up a metal bat from my pack. "It's nothing personal, I,m simply not a people person." He raises his bat and strikes my legs. The pain is excruciating. He keeps striking my legs until I hear a loud snap. I scream...I scream until my throat is raw. "You better figure out how to get back to you camp...it'll be night soon and all this commotion is bound to attract attention. The thugs leave and I lay there in my friend's blood waiting for death. Nightfall came quickly and it's starting to get cold. I hear the sound of dogs in the distance and my vision begins to fade. I see a figure appear from a hole in the green wall. That's it...I'm finished. The figure moves in, and I pass out.


End file.
